


Tic Tac

by aimarooney



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: Shuri/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tic Tac

“You can’t make up for it by giving me a tic-tac” Shuri huffed at you crossing her arms as she glared at your outstretched hand. 

“What if I buy you a full pack of tic-tacs.” You asked. 

“No!” 

“Come on! Tic-tacs are great!” You tried. 

“You ruined the best prank I have ever planned!” Shuri whined. 

“You know you shouldn’t have trusted me with your secret!” You defended yourself. “Your brother can be very intimidating!”

“He is not” She rolled her eyes. 

“When he shows up to your room in full black panther gear and demands to know what your up to he is!” 

“He did what?” She asked, finally dropping her crossed arms.

“I was scared for my life” You told her, mostly joking, he did scare the shit out of you. 

“Fine, I accept your tic tac.” Shuri sighed. “On one condition.”

“Anything,” You replied quickly, holding out the tic-tac for her again.

“You have to come watch a movie of my choice” She told you taking the tic-tac.

“Deal” You smiled, following her into her room.


End file.
